Directions can be described as a sequence of maneuvers to follow a route from an origin to a destination, possibly with the inclusion of additional information such as road names, distances, times, or landmarks. Systems for providing directions can employ algorithms for calculating the sequence of maneuvers according to criteria such as fastest route, shortest route, avoidance of roads, and the like. Certain systems can allow users to store frequently encountered maneuvers to reduce the sequence of maneuvers provided for one or more portions of the route. In addition, directions can be accompanied by a map with the route depicted on the map.
In order to become familiar with a route, a user typically reads through the directions and attempts to memorize some or all of the sequence of maneuvers. Often, users print hardcopies of such directions or utilize turn-by-turn navigation in conjunction with the directions because the completeness of the directions makes memorization difficult.